


吻手礼 Hand-kissing

by Augathra



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chinese, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marvel Video Comics, POV First Person, PWP, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: 豹玫瑰两人互相行吻手礼。





	吻手礼 Hand-kissing

此文的想法来自2016年漫威官方视频漫画（Marvel Video Comics），第一季度，第4集：[传送门](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av24620935)

作为特使的Everett Ross初次与陛下见面，他担心瓦坎达这么一个tiny的国家的安保无法确保国际峰会的举行。恰逢反派Ghost入侵，黑豹出手带着Everett一路追敌，玫瑰在围观完全程后心悦诚服，鞠躬行礼。

背景设定：

陛下和玫瑰的见面如同视频漫画。瓦坎达刚准备开放，玫瑰作为前CIA，现美国特使（Envoyer，源自法语的说法）暗地前来交涉，之后在瓦坎达的剧情按照电影走向。

他的手真小（tiny）。【注释1】

我可以毫不费劲地直接裹住他刻意放低的白皙小手。忍不住加了点力，感受到了指下细腻皮肉被压住时的陷入以及肌肉的弹性，嗯，不仅小而且异常柔软，与刚见面时他颇为强硬的官僚作势截然相反。不过，我仍可以摸到他拇指和食指的夹缝处淡化中的枪茧，当然，美国不会派一个无能之人负责与瓦坎达建交的任务。

Ross特使的鞠躬礼非常标准，标准到谦卑。他整个人弯成了与地面平行的90度，头压得很低，盯着地面而不是我，我其实很想再看一下他光线的衍射下绽出深蓝如同黑欧珀般的双眼。

他的头发颜色也很神奇，那是一种沙金色褪去后的银白，在阳光下会显得格外耀眼。和他优雅整洁的灰色三件套一般，本来应该很蓬松的发丝被梳理得完美无缺。我想把手指插进去，弄乱他一丝不苟的发型，让他狼狈。

很有意思，他的左手并没有垂下，而是折起负在背后，让他整个人的动作就像是中世纪在向某位贵妇发誓效忠的骑士。

 **老派（old fashion）** 。长老们大概很喜欢这套。

悄无声息中，Ross把头凑近了我的手，在指节上轻轻地印了一个吻。他的动作缓慢小心，近乎于虔诚。他的呼吸很平稳，只是些许温暖的气息喷到了手指上，让我心脏跳快了一拍，然后又有一丝发痒的感觉。

哦，去他的老派。Ross是Shuri喜欢的那一型。

圆滑犀利的态度，衣冠楚楚的外表，可爱得像只猫咪却又喜欢偷偷地伸出爪子。

“你是个有趣的男人，Ross特使。”【注释2】

 

Everett K. Ross确实是个有趣的男人，有趣得让我心脏一再停摆。

就在我决定正式向全世界公开瓦坎达真实的前一周，Ulysses Klaue重现并偷走了大英博物馆里的一块遗失的振金。

为了弥补父亲的遗憾，我决定先行解决Klaue的问题。作为前CIA在韩国“有几个过硬”交情并且和Klaue打过交道的Ross自告奋勇要担当与Klaue交易的诱饵。

我本以为在Okoye和Nakia的帮助下，韩国釜山的任务会很轻松，我一定会逮住那个逃过我父亲三十年的杀人犯。

然而，我没想到这是豹神降给我考验的开端。

审讯室中Ross为Nakia挡了一枪，脊椎中弹。Klaue被一个带着巫毒面具的男人劫走，他身上挂着象征皇室血脉的戒指。待我们回到瓦坎达，把Klaue的尸体当作礼物呈上的Erik “Killmonger” Stevens说他是N'Jobu的儿子，我的堂弟，N'Jadaka。

一切都那么令人措手不及，原来我的父亲是个杀死了亲兄弟的骗子，而我的堂弟想要向我挑战王位。

目睹Zuri之死后落入瀑布被无边黑暗吞噬的感觉是冰冷刺骨的，在先人之境与父亲的重逢让我看清了事实作出了决定。我会拿回王位，我要纠正过往因为恐惧而犯下的错误。

当我在雪堆中醒来时，第一眼就看到了蓝色毛毯包裹下的娇小银色猫咪。

Ross惊讶地看着我，他张嘴想要说些什么，却只是朝我点点头，绽放出一个令人心安的小浅浅笑容。

我忍不住微笑回应，我想，等一切结束后，我和Ross特使会有些话要说。

然而等混乱终结，Erik倒在了夕阳中后，奇莫由珠传来了Shuri焦急的声音。负责击落振金运输机的Ross已经半天没有回话了，上一次通讯时战斗机正在轰击他所在的实验室的玻璃幕墙。

不。

尽管已经疲惫不堪，我的心跳却疯狂加速，转身便以极限速度奔向了实验室。Everett，拜托你撑住，为了我，为了瓦坎达。

现场一片混乱，满地玻璃碎片以及被炸烂的实验品，Everett躺在墙边一动不动，深蓝的军服胸口处被鲜血洇湿成黑色。

……多亏了前王牌飞行员的临场反应以及边境部落毛毯披风的能量护盾，Everett又捡回了一条命，代价是几条断掉的肋骨和受冲击的脏器。

静静地看着又一次昏迷在治疗台上的他，我想，豹神在上，你和我都通过了她的考验。

我轻轻拉起他的手，小巧，冰凉，因为失血而越发苍白。趁四周无人，我吻了吻他的指尖。

 

虽然被Shuri各种嘲笑，我始终没有说出想要告诉Everett的一些话。

于是他回美国了，为瓦坎达的在联合国上的登场做准备。

Shuri每天都在我耳边唠叨让我早点去见Everett，免得她“未来嫂子”落到了别人手中。我只能翻个白眼，然后回她一句“还不是时候！”。

现在还不是时候，瓦坎达固然强大，但她所要庇护之人本身却还依然无法从复杂的关系中挣脱出，现在还不是让那个人站在无数可能带着恶意的聚光灯下的时候，

但Shuri在感情问题上向来都比我更明白，而我又高估了自己的克制力。

联合国峰会后的晚宴。

觥筹交错。我不喜欢社交，但这不代表我不会社交，但今晚我的心思却全不在瓦坎达站到世界舞台上后的第一场酒会。

我的目光离不开那朵白色的玫瑰，我从不曾利用超级听力刺探他人隐私，却忍不住想知道他都说了些什么。

Everett换上了一身白西服，本该放袋巾的地方插着鲜红欲滴的红色玫瑰，银发在黄色的暖光下漫射出金色的光晕。本就擅长“魅力攻势”的外交官在众人面前如鱼得水，无论是笑容还是针对每个代表兴趣的巧妙话题无一不是精心准备过，而今顶着“唯一亲自去过、并获准自由进出瓦坎达的人”的光环，令他更加夺目。

虽然我知道这是他工作的一部分，但我讨厌他朝着那些贵夫人微笑时眼角的调皮，讨厌他和官员们碰杯时嘴角的暧昧勾起。

该死的，我就不该让他回美国，玫瑰就是玫瑰，人人都喜欢。

我深吸一口气，大步到他身边，尽量不让旁人看出我的焦躁。

“陛下。”Everett把手中的香槟放在墙边侍应的托盘上，“晚上好。您今晚的装扮真是魅力四射，现代感糅合了瓦坎达特色。”

不要装作你没见过我这条丝巾，你说过你喜欢蓝色的。

“那么，我有资格请你共舞一曲吗？”我努力学着他调了蜜和油的语气询问道，躬身抓住他的手抬起送到唇边。哦，这次他的手很温暖，凑近吻住时可以隐约闻到他脉搏点处散发的木质玫瑰调香水，我忍不住伸出舌尖擦过指节，是 **甜的** 。

掌中的柔软颤动了一下，Everett语调中的得意即便我不抬头都能听出来：“乐意之极，陛下。”

抬头看向Everett狡黠的笑容，哦，原来我是头毫无自觉冲进陷阱里的黑豹。然而当我把身量娇小的他搂在怀中随着华尔兹起舞时，我想我心甘情愿被这个美国产的陷阱吞没。

没等我发话，他跳起了女步，流畅、优美。

“看得出你很擅长女步。”我忍不住把他圈得更紧了一些，好吧，我还是头被嫉妒冲昏了头的蠢豹子。

Everett咯咯笑了起来，随着我的引导贴近我：“Well，熟能生巧。从学生时代起就有不少人觉得我的身高和体型很适合当训练舞伴。如果我每当一次就收一百块，现在应该已经是个富翁了。”

我忍不住把放在他圆翘臀部上的手收紧了，脑海里满是他被其他男人抱在怀里的样子。他们肯定和现在的我一样，尽可能把他揉进怀里，想把他推到墙上死死压住，剥个精光……

“陛下……”Everett扣住我肩膀的手捏了一下，脸上薄红泛起，“这里可是有130多个国家的代表所在的宴会。”

意识到周围的人都装出仍在各自交谈的样子，目光却暧昧不明地投向了我们，我缠住Everett的手放松了些。

“如果陛下您也需要我当华尔兹老师，”Everett踮起脚，在我的耳边低声说道，“明天晚上到我房间来，我亲自教你。”

我抬起手，让他转了个圈，仿佛鲜花绽放。

Everett笑了起来，眼角的细纹很是好看：“……免费的。”

 

待我第二天捧着一大束玫瑰（Shuri的主意）按下Everett宾馆的门铃时，却迟迟没有人来应门。

我想负责把我从酒吧拉回房间的Okoye肯定看出我的失落了。

在他消失的第三天时，我意识到了不对劲。Everett不是后悔了，他是失踪了。

为他特制的奇莫由珠彻底失去了信号，酒店的监控显示宴会后第二天Everett处理完公务中午就回到了房间，再也没有出来。

Shuiri轻而易举就发现监控视频被篡改过，Everett真正最后出门的时间是当天傍晚，他出门后路上沿途的监控的记录和缓存全部被删除了，硬盘也彻底物理性损毁了。

无论那个从我眼皮底下偷走他的敌人是谁，我想他低估了瓦坎达的实力，低估黑豹庇护他所选定之人（anointed）的决心。【注释3】

我们的War Dog遍布全世界，更何况是国王所在的世界瞩目的奥地利。

很快，确定的消息传来，在某个小咖啡店里绑走Everett的是他的上司与同事：中央情报局。

你们美国依旧是这么擅长怀疑和伤害自己人，我想起了那个喜欢在电话里怒吼Everett的另一位Ross了。

不过，我并不想去拜访国务卿，那样太无趣，未来瓦坎达自然会让他后悔。我选择直接去关押Everett的柏林。

……

联合反恐中心地下三层灯光昏暗的牢房中，赤身裸体的小个子躺在水泥地板上。

当我靠近他的时候，第一次感受到了不敢触碰他的犹豫。Everett浑身上下都是肉眼可见的渗血伤痕，锋利刀具的切割痕迹，鞭笞的裂伤，手被长时间吊起来留下的近乎黑色的淤痕，被彻底打断古怪弯折的小腿……

确定行动计划后，Okoye并不建议我亲自前来，我以为她是害怕我受伤。我现在明白了，她是怕我杀了太多人。她错了，无论是不是亲眼见到这副光景，我都会用爪子撕碎那群刑囚折磨我心爱之人的探员们。

当我把Everett轻轻抱在怀中进一步检查伤势时，他醒了。

“……T'Challa？”他的声音沙哑得仿佛在沙漠中待了一个月。

“是我，我在这里。”

“你比我预计的晚来了两天。”Everett把重量全都压在了我的身上。

我一时无语：“对不起，Everett，我以为……”

“咳咳，”他勉强地干笑了两声，“以为我在耍你吗？”

我伸出手小心翼翼地捧住他红肿的脸颊，想要擦去血沫。他脸上被扇巴掌的印记还未完全消去。

“哦，看来我以后要改善一下在兰利免费课程的教育方式了，这次可真是栽到新人手里，完全不按规——”

“Everett……”我忍不住吻了吻他的嘴角，尝到了带着铁锈味的血腥。

他叹了一口气，像只被抛弃在大雨中湿透了的小猫般蹭了蹭我的手掌，然后用干燥开裂的嘴唇留下了一个轻触：“T'Challa……”晕了过去。

我吻了吻他的额头，把他抱起来。

瓦坎达的王后应该回家了。

 

看着身穿典礼白袍有些拘谨地坐在床边的Everett，我忍不住笑了起来。

今天的婚礼很顺利，一直担心无法通过豹神考验的Everett似乎格外受巴斯忒喜欢，他甚至抹着脸上并不存的口水向我嘟囔：巴斯忒未免舔他太多次了吧……【注释4】

豹神认可我的王后是一个美国白人男性，犹如梦幻。不过我想，只要是我真心爱的人，她都会认可地赐予祝福的。

“T'Challa……”Everett，我的丈夫，我的王后，不知所措的看着我。

不知为何，我想起了两人初次见面的那个颇为大胆的吻手礼。

我单膝跪在了Everett面前，抬起了他戴着振金皇家戒指的左手。

他紧张地看着我，脸红了起来。

我深深地吻了吻他的手背，抬头看向他：“请允许我……？”

Everett笑了笑，似乎也想起了作为特使第一次见到我的场景，他迎着我的目光，点点头。

我站了起来把他整个抱起放在了大床的中心，把身子压了上去。

“T'Challa……”Everett抱住了我的腰。

我直接用舌头撬开他的薄唇，肆无忌惮地缠着他的软肉开始吮吸，双手从长袍底下伸入，在他温热的躯体上游离点火。

Everett微微侧过头与我交换着湿吻，我可以听出他的心跳在急剧加速，空气中有了性奋的味道。

我一直吻到身下的人努力想要推开我的胸口才恋恋不舍地松开，Everett大口喘息着，嘴角溢出了唾液，滴落到床单上。

“你做过吗？”我开始撕扯他的袍子，太碍事了，我想要更多地抚弄他的一切，我想要两人尽可能多的肉体交缠。

“当然！”当袍子被彻底撕烂的时候，Everett脸红地扭过头，似乎不是很习惯我从头扫到脚的目光。

“和男人？”我笑着急迫地想要脱掉束缚我的礼袍，我想贴到他身上，现在就想要。

“我……”看得出我的CIA探员似乎想编点什么话出来。

“我会温柔的。”

Everett刚支身子张嘴想要抗议，结果话还没说出口，在看到我摆脱内裤束缚的阴茎后，他就瞪大了双眼，讪讪地闭上“O”字型的嘴，往后挪了挪：“T'Challa，我想第一次可以换个方式，比如我帮——”

“9英寸。”我觉得这个炫耀是合理的。

“操，”Everett忍不住骂了出来，“不可能的，你这玩意没办法塞进屁股里的！我会死的！”

我扑到了他的身上，肌肤紧密贴合让我满足地呼出口气：“让我操你，Everett。”

“可是……”

我凑到他的耳边，咬住他圆润的耳珠：“我会把你操到尖叫。”

“呜……”小个子男人发出小狗被踩到时的可怜叫声，慢慢温顺地躺了下来。说实在的，他那副表情简直如同贞女受难一般。

我摇头笑了笑，从床头柜拿出早就准备好的润滑剂以及玩具。

“按摩棒就算了，绳子和手铐，你是认真的吗，陛下？你是看多了五十度灰吗？”Everett又激动地直起身子，被我按回了床上。

我挤进他的双腿之间，开始往手指上涂抹润滑剂：“目前应该用不上。目前。”

“目前……哦，天呐。”Everett认命地叹了口气。

“吾爱，张开腿。”我用左臂轻松地圈住他的腰，把他搂起来。

脸突然涨得通红的Everett为我打开了双腿，把头扭向一侧。

我喜欢他害羞的样子。

我一口咬住Everett弓起的柔软脖颈，留下第一个爱痕，勾起了他动情的呻吟。舔弄，啃咬，从喉结到锁骨，我用牙齿咬住白腻的皮肤用力吮吸，直到那一小块地方变成深红色才放开。就是这样，我想在Everett 身上留下怎样都无法遮掩住的痕迹，让所有人都知道他是我的，我的。

嘴上不断做着标记的同时，我用涂满润滑剂的手指按摩着他从未被进入过的后穴周围，可以明显地感觉到每一次试着让指尖探入，他的身体就开始收缩。

“不要害怕，Everett，放松。”我吻了吻他的下颚。

怀中的人咽了咽口水，呼了一口气，我趁机把指尖挤入他的后穴，让指节通过他紧闭的约括肌，直到整个中指都探入他的体内。哦，他真的好紧。

“啊！”Everett喊了出来，身体本能地缩起咬住了我的手指。

我轻吻着他的额头，手指转动着把润滑剂涂在肠壁上，同时轻微地晃动着用指根撑开他的穴口。

“疼吗？”我进出着手指，幻想着现在被紧紧吸住的是我的阴茎。

Everett摇了摇头：“不，只是，很奇怪……”

很好，我开始用食指戳开他后穴的皱褶，刺入他的体内。

Everett的额头冒汗了。

“没事的，就这样，你做得很好。”我一边在他耳边低语，一边用两根手指操着他，作出剪刀状进一步撑开他的肠壁。

第三根手指插入的时候，Everett的呼吸变得急促，我把他的表情尽收眼底，他忍耐的样子真的很美。

终于，他的身体接受了三根手指的抽插，可以进入下一个阶段了。

我暂时放开Everett泛红的身体，给按摩棒涂上润滑剂。

“别跟我说这个是振金做的。”银发的男人舔着嘴唇看着我，双腿摩擦着我的腰侧，我的阴茎猛地跳了一下，该死的，要不是怕他受伤，我现在就想整个操进他的身体。

“如果你想要，我可以用振金加上钻石做一个给你。当然，是我的形状。”我刻意避开Everett已经抬头的阴茎，从小腹一路往上吻到他的左乳，一口咬住，用齿尖研磨起来。

他发出了令我身体如同过电般的难耐呻吟，想要听到更多的我吮吸着他小巧的突起，用嘴唇含住然后有些用力地撕扯起来。

Everett弓起了身子，我趁机把按摩棒对准他的后穴缓慢的推入，他有些痛苦地发出闷哼。

我一边继续用嘴玩弄他充血的左乳，一边手臂环过他的腰，开始逗弄他右边的乳头，用食指和拇指捏住挤压，用力扯开再弹回去，Everett叫唤了起来：“T'Challa…疼……”

不知道他是在抱怨已经全部塞入的按摩棒，还是胸前两处敏感的粗鲁刺激。

“放松，你只要享受就好。”我减轻了手上的力度，让按摩棒极其缓慢地旋转，开始小幅度抽插着。

感觉到进出阻力越少的我问道：“还疼吗？”

Everett轻轻摇摇头：“…没有，就是……太满了。”

我抽出了按摩棒，把他抱在怀里：“等下你会觉得更满的。”

他看着我，舔了舔嘴唇：“进入我，T'Challa……我想要你在我的体内。”

我等这一刻很久了。

跪在他双腿间，我开始往阴茎上挤润滑剂。Everett目不转睛地看着我的勃起，期待中夹杂这一丝害怕。

我打开他的双腿，让腿弯勾在我的肩膀上，龟头在穴口处试探。

我往前倾身，双手放在他的头两侧，盯住他放大的瞳孔。

“看着我，Everett，我想要你看着我进入你。”

说着，我一点点挤入他的身体。

好紧，他的肉壁包裹着我的阴茎，想要挤出入侵的异物。我忍不住哼了起来，豹神啊，被柔软紧致肠壁握住的感觉太棒了。

往深处插到囊袋抵住Everett富有弹性的臀肉时，我才停了下来，埋在他湿热体内的感觉如此美好。

他睁大眼看着我，双手胡乱地抓着床单：“T—T'Challa……太，太大了，我……”

“没事，感受我在你的体内，我不会动的。”我吻了吻他的眼睛。

过了好一会，Everett抓住我的手，点点头：“操，操我。”

我开始抽插了，这是世界上绝无仅有的销魂滋味。推开他肉壁时被挤压的满足，离开时被肠壁皱褶吸住的抚摸，让我的大脑开始失去思考的能力，只知道不断地摆动臀部榨取更多的快感。

Everett发出细小的呜咽，他还在适应被一点点操开的感觉。

初始的疯狂过后我提醒自己不要忘记身下人的快感，于是每一次进入我都会试着些微改变角度去寻找他的前列腺。

在某次擦过他肉壁的某个点时，Everett弓起身子喊了出来。

就是这里。我又试着同一个角度抽插了几次，在确定每次龟头顶过那处时小个子男人都会发出呻吟时，我开始专心进攻起来。

我喜欢Everett从喉咙后方溢出的呻吟，在纵情中总有那么一丝仿佛羞耻的难耐与克制。

我一边大力操弄着他，一边蹂躏着他的臀肉，毫无章法地肆意抓捏，让柔嫩又饱满的肌肉在手掌被挤出各种形状，变得粉红。

没多久，Everett就喊着我的名字射了出来。

高潮带来了他身体的痉挛和肉壁紧绷，被紧紧咬住我也忍不住射了出来，射在了他的体内深处，我满足地继续抽插了几回才退了出来。

Everett失神般地看了我一会，喉头发出不成句子的乱语。

我吻了吻他汗湿的额头：“我爱你，Everett，你太棒了。”

我的猫咪吃饱般餍足了，懒洋洋地缩在我怀里乱蹭。但我觉得这还远远不够，我想要更多地品尝他的味道。

心形草带来的体能和耐力的优势，也让我有了更短的不应期。没过多久，我就把Everett翻过来后入着又把他操射了一次。

等我准备来第三次的时候，Everett沙哑着嗓子有气无力地说道：“T'Challa，我可没有你的这种本领……”

我从背后搂住他，用膝盖撑开他有些颤抖的双腿：“你只用乖乖地躺着让我操就可以了。”

“不不……”Everett想要挣脱开来：“这太多了，T'Challa……真的，太多了。”

我吻了吻他的后颈：“再来一次就好，就一次。”

顽固的小个子男人从我怀里爬到床边，有些呜咽地请求道：“T'Challa，求你了，我……”

看着他从脖子到大腿上遍布的吻痕和指印，我有点内疚。

但是Everett趴在床上，微微翘起滚圆白嫩的屁股，大量白浊从两瓣之中流出，淌到大腿根上的场景让我瞬间又硬得像铁一样。

我一把抓住了他纤细到单只手掌就可以握住的脚踝，使劲拉向自己身下。

Everett发出一声惊呼，然后就被我整个人罩在了床上，他几乎是哭腔地求着我：“T'Challa，我真的不——”

随着我的整根插入，他令我可以失去理智的求饶声变成了惊呼。

我小幅度快速操干着，然后坐起来让他背靠在我怀里：“宝贝，真的，就一次。”

Everett一边因为前列腺被擦过呻吟着，一边小声地抽泣着：“呜，T'Challa，我讨厌你。”

“我知道，我知道。”

……

他当然应该讨厌我，因为我骗了他。

那天晚上我没有满足于三次而是把他操到彻底昏睡过去才恋恋不舍地抱着他入眠。

 

好吧，放纵的结果是新婚第二天我就被关在了房门外。

Shuri嘲笑了我整整一周。

【END】

 

注释1：

关于MF有多tiny的请看这个po（喂）：传送门。

另外，这里的tiny是陛下在吐槽视频动画里玫瑰评价瓦坎达tiny。

 

注释2：“你是个有趣的男人，Ross探员。（You are an interesting man, Agent Ross.）”——来自官方小说。

 

注释3：anointed这个说法来自漫画，T'Challa刚认识玫瑰不久，就让Zuri护卫他。Zuri在保护玫瑰不要被锤哥打的时候喊出来的话语。

anointed  用油软膏涂抹; （宗教仪式上） 抹油使神圣化; （如奉圣意般地） 选定。

 

注释4：巴斯忒舔人这个梗来自漫画里T'Challa和暴风女的婚礼，豹神的考验就是舔一下……哈哈哈。这节漫画很神，可以在网上在线看：[传送门](http://wiki.joyme.com/marvel/%E9%BB%91%E8%B1%B9%E5%A9%9A%E7%A4%BC_%E7%AC%AC%E4%B8%80%E5%8D%B7)


End file.
